no es ideal, pero es adecuado
by miraimisu
Summary: En el que Uraraka se sienta en una esquina, en silencio, sus compañeros esperan pacientemente a ciegas y, mientras tanto, alguien la observa, la espera, y, sobre todo, calla como idiota que es. Igual calla porque no sabe qué decir, o porque no quiere decir nada. El mundo continúa girando, y él la observa, en silencio. Y calla una vez más.


Oyes a Uraraka Ochako llorando en un rincón de los vestuarios, justo mientras pasabas por el pasillo para darte una ducha.

Había sido un día duro marcado por un bajón de ánimo en toda la clase. Todos los pasos alrededor tuyo en el campo de batalla habían sido un segundo más lentos de lo habitual, un respiro más temblorosos de lo que esperabas de tus compañeros tras todo este tiempo. Manos temblaban, los ataques eran confusos y el comportamiento general era más violento de lo habitual.

En algunas caras ves la tristeza tan clara como el día mismo. Aquel idiota que tanto odiabas tiene una mirada casi distante que ni siquiera los gritos de Aizawa puede apelar. Kirishima, aquel estúpido bufón, está sentado en las gradas con una herida ardiente que Ashido le había procurado por accidente. Un poco más atrás, la niña rana se había comportado como siempre, con el mismo silencio pero que por alguna razón notabas que estaba mal puesto.

Todo era lo mismo, pero nada lo era. Era extraño, ser tan perceptivo ante aquellos que te rodeaban y pretender que no veías nada, que tenías los ojos vendados ante una verdad tan evidente. La verdad tras una derrota que los héroes tenían colgando del corazón. Habías oído las noticias por aquí y por allá, gente criticando a la gente de tu clase con comentarios mordaces que si bien a tí no deberían importarte, te importan _demasiado_.

Porque joder, era su clase, era la clase 1ºA y de toda la gente en ella, eras el hombre con más orgullo de la historia y sostenías tu puesto y orgullo como un rey sosteniendo una corona, alejado del resto en tu trono de oro.

Pero en la distancia siempre escuchas a gente hablando de _ella_. Hablando, a veces, de tí. Llamándote nombres, llamándote necio y llamándola necia a ella, llamándola débil. El escuchar tal falacia te hacía querer incinerarles la cara y escupir en sus tumbas. En vez de eso, callas.

Callas porque no sabes qué decir.

Pero cuando callas, ella no sabe que la miras en el campo de batalla, y extrañamente, aunque ella era el centro de todas las miradas y burlas, nunca decía nada. Se sostenía a sí misma tal estatua griega, tal Palas en un templo a los dioses. Tenía la seriedad de una reina pero los ojos de un dragón que hacía ya mucho había perdido las llamas.

No sabes hace cuanto dejaste de ver aquella adictiva llama en sus ojos, pero cuando te das cuenta, no te lo sacas de la cabeza. No paras de observarla en trance. La ves que no habla, la ves que no parece ni escuchar. Ocupa espacio y respira aire pero parece que no está ni en tu espacio ni respira tu aire.

Y te preocupa. No se lo admites ni a Kirishima que te pregunta y se preocupa, pero tú callas cual necio y te tragas las palabras. No se lo dices a nadie. No tienes las agallas de admitírtelo a tí mismo incluso en la oscuridad de la noche cuando estás practicando en el gimnasio.

Sabes que algo está mal. Pero aunque la respuesta es evidente, callas y sigues con tu vida.

Y nadie se da cuenta. Si se dan cuenta, no lo dicen, al menos. Una parte de tí piensa que igual esta es su manera de dejarla respirar, de dar espacio y que los recientes eventos cicatricen a su ritmo. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, porque sabes que todo el mundo la esperará.

Al menos, sabes que esta clase de niñatos es así y tienen la mentalidad de recién nacidos. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de lealtad y unión te interesa, y desde tu trono de oro, observas que nadie te mira, pero la miran a ella, esperando.

Parte de tí desea descender y tener esa unión. La parte de tí que más sabe y más te controla te empuja a tu sillón, y callas. Callas porque sabes, y no hablas porque no sabes cómo.

En el fondo, tú también observas, y esperas. Esperas pacientemente como no has esperado a nadie. ¿A qué esperas? Ni tú lo sabes. Igual estás esperando a que rompa, porque nunca las has visto descomponerse y la pequeña parte sádica y curiosa de tí quiere verla cambiar esa sonrisa falsa por algo que realmente sea ella.

Quieres conocerla mejor. Eres el rey, tienes tu corona, eres campeón. Y el no conocerla a ella que todo lo sabe y todo lo une te irrita. Te irrita verla cohibida y sentada en su silla como una mariposa en su capullo. No sonríe con los ojos, y cuando habla, no parece ser ella.

Alguien superior a ella se la ha comido y la tiene amordazada. Hay un vacío en ella que no puedes definir ni sacar a la luz, porque el pacto silencioso es claro y como martillo justiciero, te obliga a esperar como los demás.

Calla y sigue callando. Nunca habías tenido problema con callar, con esperar a que las palomas vengan a su mano para pedir ayuda. Y no sabes qué te irrita más: el que ella la que lo sabe todo y tiene las estrellas en sus manos calle por no llorar o el no saber por qué _esto_ te molesta.

Esperas. Esperas como quien aguarda a la llegada de un tren sin horario, con la actitud de un familiar que espera a que un soldado regrese a casa. Pero Uraraka no es un soldado, y si alguien podría volver a casa, esa sería ella.

Pero, ¿quién eres tú para decir nada? ¿Tienes derecho a llamarle la atención cuando has abusado verbalmente de la mitad de la gente de tu clase?

Miras por la ventana. Le das golpes suaves a la mesa con la punta de tu portaminas, distrayéndote con las gaviotas en el cielo para ignorar la fuerte presencia – o la falta de ella – de la mujer al fondo de la clase. Es como tener un agujero negro en la nuca que te pedía ayuda con la mirada. Pero tú, como rey y como orgulloso idiota que eres, esperas.

No sabes a qué esperas.

Pero una parte de tí te dice que si esperas, todo caerá en su lugar. Por la noche, callas y te comes la mente con pensamientos negativos y dudas sobre por qué _callas_ ; tú, el chico nacido con todo, el que todo lo podía tener, el que todo lo decía y a todos los gobernaba.

No entiendes por qué callas. No sabes qué deberías decir. No entiendes nada alrededor de tí, y esto te confunde y te mantiene despierto por la noche.

Y lo odias.

La odias a ella, pero sobre todo, odias que se la haya tirado a la luz de esta circunstancia. A ella, una de las pocas personas realmente fuertes de la academia. Odias que nadie la defendiese, y que Uraraka se esté comiendo todas las críticas y se beba las lágrimas por las noches en las sombras de la noche.

Todas las noches, te preguntas si llora.

Te preguntas si llora como tu corazón llora. Si llora en silencio. Si es que no se das cuenta y siempre está llorando. Te haces demasiadas preguntas, tantas que al final tiembas, dudas, y tu corona se tambalea en tu atormentada cabeza.

Un día, subes las escaleras tras una de esas sesiones nocturnas en el gimnasio. Tienes una toalla alrededor del cuello, tus dedos trasteando con tu propio pelo como si eso fuera a sacarte el color rosa y tu vívida imaginación de la cabeza. Nada sirve, pero piensas que una ducha bien fría te servirá para la noche, y mañana pensarás en lo demás.

Andas de paso por delante del vestuario de chicas.

Y de repente, la oyes. Oyes un sollozo que nunca habías escuchado, un sollozo al que que puedes, aun así, asignarle una dueña.

Es como si la tensión en su cuerpo se hubiese diluido con el chasquido de los dedos, y la oyes llorar tras las pesadas puertas de metal. No sabes porqué, o al menos, no quieres saber por qué, pero te detienes ante este sonido.

Con la curiosidad de un conejo en la selva, escuchas atentamente. Casi de forma analítica, tus ojos se entrecierran mientras evalúas el sonido. No era un llorar a gritos, con mocos, o un llorar desmesurado y violento.

Era un llorar silencioso. Oyes pequeños espasmos de la garganta y unos sollozos casi como gemidos de arrepentimiento. Era un llorar de culpa, un llorar de frustración, algo que ya habías escuchado antes. Lo habías escuchado en tí mismo meses antes.

Odias el sonido. Pero si hay algo que odies, aparte de oírla a _ella_ llorar, es que ni en el silencio de la noche o en la soledad del vestuario y el edificio, ni entonces parece dejar que su tristeza corra libre.

Lo sabes. No sabes porqué, pero sabes que se está conteniendo. Sabes que la tristeza que parecía albergar no cabía en lloros tan cortos, en gemidos tan suaves, ni en lágrimas tan pequeñas.

Y también sabes que es fuerte. Pero ella igual no sabía que no tenía que ser fuerte cuando estaba sola. Sueltas un gruñido de exasperación ante la imposibilidad de esta chica. Era completamente estúpida.

Tienes tus manos en tus bolsillos, mirando a la puerta como si fuese a incógnita más grande del universo, como un ingeniero trabaja con una nave espacial. Por primera vez en tu vida, no sabes qué hacer. Notas el peso de tu corona en tu cabeza, pero oyes sus sollozos. Ni siquiera el brillo del oro o el palpitante orgullo de tu corazón puede anular el sufrimiento escondido tras esas puertas.

Esperas. ¿Cuánto? Ni tú lo sabes. Igual esperas 1 segundo, igual esperas 2 minutos, o 3 horas. No hay relojes o luces que indiquen que esto es un sueño o una pesadilla. Además, sabes que esos lloros y quejidos son demasiado vívidos como para no ser reales.

Tus hombros están tensos como quien se enfrenta a un enemigo de dos metros, como si incluso en el vacío pasillo te estuvieras enfrentando a alguien. Tienes la sensación de que el enemigo no está con él, pero con ella.

Tus pies no se mueven, y tus dedos aprietan el tejido de tus bolsillos con fuerza.

Quieres irte. Quieres moverte. Nunca te habías quedado quieto en tu vida. Nunca habías dudado. Eras un héroe, y los héroes no dudan.

El asunto era si salvarías el equilibrio de tu corona o si bajarías los escalones para librarte de tus propios quejidos y súplicas internas. Deseas no dudar. Deseas callarles la boca a todos los que la pusieron en duda. Quieres hacer ciento y una cosas, pero no haces ninguna.

Callas.

Miras a la puerta con enfado, y sigues apretando tus bolsillos con fuerza asfixiante.

Un nuevo sonido se cuela en el pasillo.

– Lo siento… – la oyes decir, y tus ojos se abren. – Perdóname…

Tus dedos se abren, y tu mano temblorosa, casi con prisa, acaricia el pomo de la puerta. Después, sueltas un respiro, y te das cuenta de que quizás no tienes por qué ser siempre un héroe ante la televisión, ante todos. No siempre tienes que demostrarles a todos que eres el rey para serlo. Te das cuenta de que en la lejanía de tu trono, te estabas asfixiando con preguntas estúpidas, con curiosidad y con la necesidad de dejar de callar, de dejar de observar.

Tocas a la puerta.

– Oye, estúpida. – la oyes respirar se forma afilada, como quien está a punto de sumergirse en el mar para no volver nunca más. – ¿Qué narices te crees que haces?

Esas no eran las formas de decir las cosas, pero sabes que a Uraraka no le importa. Sabes que ella también calla, que ella también es la reina de su territorio, y que te ve por encima de tus gritos e insultos. Esto siempre te ha aterrorizado, el que pueda ver más allá del escudo que tu orgullo había creado tan meticulosamente.

Siempre había sido la única. Y en el fondo, te da igual, porque es ella, y no podría ser nadie más. Y sabes que por todo lo que tú callas, ella siempre había hablado. Y esta vez, por supuesto, habla.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz se oye rasposa, igual por el cansancio, y su garganta se nota seca. Tus dientes se juntan y aprietas la mandíbula. – No recuerdo que esto sea de tu incumbencia.

Odias esa respuesta, porque tiene razón. Sabes que ella te conoce, pero que siempre se atendrá a las apariencias para dudar de él. Sabes que ella, como todos, se sorprende cuando das un paso fuera de tu trono. Incluso tú estás sorprendido por tu acto voluntarioso, y parte de tí se pregunta, de nuevo, _por qué haces esto_.

La vuelves a oír tras un segundo de silencio en el que ella suelta una risa pequeña y sin humor. – No quiero ser borde, pero estoy cansada. Si vienes a decir alguna cosa de las tuyas, guárdatelas para mañana.

Uraraka estaba dejando que su guardia bajase. Igual era por que es de noche y está cansada, o igual es porque eres tú y ella cree que no te importa. Tu mano aprieta el pomo de la puerta con fuerza, preguntándote si realmente debería preguntar o si estaba sonando más vulnerable de lo habitual para pedirle ayuda silenciosamente.

Nunca te había importado lo que tus compañeros querían. ¿Por qué debería importarte lo que _ella_ quería?

– ¿Estás decente? Quiero pasar. – no sabes si realmente quieres pasar, no sabes si quieres verla sufrir, no sabes si quieres enfrentarte a tus propios pensamientos o lo que sea que sintieses ante su tristeza. Todo lo que tu cabeza y corazón saben es que debes hacer algo al respecto, y ahora que has dicho las palabras, solo te queda esperar.

Esperas un minuto, dos.

– Dame un segundo.

No te esperabas que te fuese a dejar pasar. Sabes que un vestuario no es el mejor lugar para hablar, pero teniendo en cuenta las pocas veces que habían interactuado y la naturaleza de estas ocasiones, te das cuenta de que pega mucho. Es adecuado.

No es ideal.

Pero es adecuado.

Temes que se vaya, por alguna razón, y te suelte alguna excusa que te haga retroceder. Esperas que se de cuenta de que esto es también difícil para tí. Conociendo a Uraraka, seguro que lo sabe.

Oyes una mochila cerrándose, y zapatillas en el suelo. – Pasa.

Pasas. La obedeces. Notas tu corona temblar en tu cabeza una vez más, y tragando saliva, logras mantenerla en su lugar un poco más.

Cuando entras, te encuentras más o menos lo que esperas. Uraraka está todavía con su chándal, camiseta negra y pelo recogido. Sus zapatillas rosas tienen barro que nunca habías visto, y Uraraka tiene marcas en sus nudillos y rojez en sus ojos. Está sentada en un banquillo en el centro del vestuario, negándose a mirarte.

Una parte de tí se lo agradece. La otra desea que te mire y que te abra las puertas para salir de este silencio. Pero sabes que es mejor no esperar nada. En vez de eso, tiras tu toalla a tu lado y te sientas en un banco cercano, porque no sabes qué hacer. Te preguntas si tu presencia la impedirá llorar, si para ella esto es ser más fuerte, el no llorar, y si por eso te quiere ahí.

Su voz, cuando habla de nuevo, es extrañamente clara. Se está quitando lágrimas de los ojos, lágrimas que debían ser residuales, supones.

– ¿Has venido para reírte de mí? – te pregunta esto sin reparos, como ella siempre hacía. Te gustan las cosas directas. Es algo que te gusta de ella especialmente, entre otras cosas que nunca dirá. No te das cuenta de que no le has respondido, y cuando te mira, te alegras de no haberlo hecho. – ¡Respóndeme!

Suena frustrada. No sabes si es contigo o con ella misma, o una mezcla de ambos. La mirada que te dedica es sinceramente diferente de lo que sueles ver en ella, pero al menos es mejor que el que te mire sin sentimiento alguno. Pero sigue sin gustarte lo que ves.

Lo odias.

La odias a ella.

Pero no le dices nada, porque sabes que no es cierto.

Ella suelta un pequeño sonido como de pájaro en lamento. La ves enrollar sus dedos hasta que son puños, puños temblorosos, esperando tu respuesta. Te gustaría que ella no dudara de tí, pero sabes que no te merecías otra cosa.

Te preguntas si al haber callado tanto tiempo, Uraraka se había preguntado en algún momento qué pensabas tú de ella. Habías estado demasiado pendiente de tí mismo y lo que _ella_ te estaba haciendo como para darte cuenta de que el sentimiento que llevaba por bandera, clavada en su corazón, era extremadamente real.

Al tenerla tan cerca, te das cuenta de que el dolor estaba palpitando dentro de ella. Nunca había sido tan real como ahora, y es como un golpe seco en la cabeza que, en vez de dejarte inconsciente, te deja más despierto, confuso pero atento que nunca.

La miras brevemente. Tus sentimientos no se dejan ver, igual porque no sabes qué carta usar con la cual no te fueses a hacer daño, con la cual no fueses a dañar aquella imagen que te habías labrado con tantos años. De nuevo, callas.

Ella se levanta.

– ¡Te he hecho una pregunta, maldita sea! – su voz es casi un grito. Está delante de tí, mirándote desde la altura. Te sientes como un mero granjero delante de su sombra, y por un momento, sientes tu corona resquebrajarse, porque ves pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Ves el mismo tipo de preocupación y dolor en sus ojos, el mismo que tú mismo habías sentido en el pasado.

Ves su dolor. Te hace preguntas como si con ellas fuera a librarse del dolor, como si tuvieses la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, cada una más complicada que la anterior.

Sigue sin gustarte lo que ves, porque te das cuenta de que por todo lo que Uraraka habla, también se calla. Si acaso, ella calla más que cualquier otro. El dolor que flotaba en sus ojos es demasiado grande como para caber en su pequeña voz, en sus manos, en su cuerpo. Sabes que tal frustración se come en silencio y se mastica con cada respiro que uno toma.

Cuesta. Sabes que cuesta. Y porque sabes el sentimiento de derrota, el querer llorar pero querer ser fuerte, el debate del corazón, la derrota, odias verla así. Odias que ella sienta estos sentimientos y odias no saber qué hacer, porque nadie se había parado a ayudarte en el pasado.

Odias que al haber estado tanto tiempo en tu trono, no sepas qué decir. Así que, como siempre, callas. Callas como los demás callaron contigo.

– ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan lenta? ¿Por qué… por qué no pude llegar a tiempo? – su voz se rasgó a pequeña escala, ahora diminuta, no más alta que la caída del rocío en un frío invierno. – Se supone… que tengo que salvar vidas… ¿verdad? – la ves mirarse las manos, los ojos sombríos y la boca prieta. La contemplas con paciencia.

Con los ojos, estás de acuerdo. Sus manos estaban hechas para salvar vidas, y había poca gente que tuviese tanta fé en ella como tú. Confías en ella. Si tu vida dependiese de ella, sabes que no te importaría. Confías en ella, e incluso ahora que la ves desmoronándose, confías aún más, porque ahora ves que es humana, pero que por esconder estos sentimientos, es tan fuerte como estúpida.

Sientes que toda la curiosidad que sentiste antes por verla llorar se desvanece lentamente, esa curiosidad sin maldad que ahora sientes que estaba maldita. Tensas la mandíbula de nuevo, no sabiendo qué decir. Esperas que con tus ojos tan vivos y quietos entienda lo que tus labios nunca dirían.

Sus manos caen a sus lados, y sus hombros tiemblan. – Murió en mis brazos… él murió en mis brazos. Se supone que soy una heroína… pero ni eso pude hacer. Ni a él pude salvar.

No es tu culpa, quieres decir. Hiciste lo que pudiste, y casi te cargas al líder de toda la organización, quieres insistir. En vez de eso, tus cejas se fruncen dos milímetros, pero tus ojos no muestran enfado alguno.

Sus ojos te observan con desesperación, fijándose en todos tus gestos. Esperas que no piense que no te importa. Esperas que ella pueda ver más allá, como siempre lo ha hecho. Esperas que esta vez sea fuerte también y vea más allá. Esperas que no malinterprete tu silencio y lo confunda con indiferencia.

Extrañamente, no lo hace. Su cuello se dobla hacia delante y sus manos cubren su cara. De nuevo, se esconde de ti. Se esconde del público, como si tus ojos fueran los mordaces y tóxicos comentarios que habían invadido los pasillos y noticiarios. Sabes que no puede más.

Sabes que el escuchar su fracaso una y otra vez ha extinguido el fuego que mantenía su determinación a cien. Sabes que las luces se están apagando dentro de ella, y que dentro de su cabeza, nadie tiene fe en ella. El mundo siente pena, indiferencia o vergüenza de que una heroína como ella haya fallado en un momento tan crucial.

El mundo había vuelto su espalda y esperaba a que ella se moviese. Y lo odias. La odias a ella, los odias a todos, pero sobre todo odias esos feos sentimientos que tan mal le hacían.

Te levantas silenciosamente, suspirando. Tu respiración podría parecer cansada, pero si acaso, estás harto de todo esto. Harto de callar, harto de observar, harto de esperar sin decir nada. Ella no se da cuenta de tus movimientos. Sigue llorando a sus manos.

Sus manos son puertas que parecen haber eliminado cualquier oportunidad para ayudarla. En vez de eso, levantas tu mano y la pones sobre su cabeza, ante lo cual ella se tensa. Sus hombros permanecen tensos y quietos, pero tú sientes que por fin estás haciendo algo bien después de tantos días, semanas de silencio.

Tus dedos se meten en su pelo húmedo, y deshaces su peinado para soltar su cabello. La pinza cae al suelo, pero ninguno de vosotros se inmuta. Una de tus manos está en tu bolsillo mientras la otra se mantiene en su cabeza, donde una corona debía estar. Es ahora cuando te das cuenta de lo pequeña que era y de que a pesar de la distancia que separaba vuestros ojos, te sentías más cercano a ella que nunca.

Las manos de ella se alejaron de su cara y, lentamente, te mira a tí. No sonríes, no pestañeas, no te mueves. Lo único que haces es, al contrario de los demás, dejar de callar.

– Deja de llorar. – es casi una orden, pero sabes que esa voz suave que salió de tu garganta es algo que sólo ella oirá, que no te pertenece. – No te queda bien, tonta.

Uraraka te mira. Te mira, te mira, y calla. Esperas de nuevo, has hecho tu movimiento y ahora debía moverse ella. No espera más de dos segundos hasta que los ojos de ella se humedecen, tiemblan y se cubren de lágrimas. Sus mejillas se hinchan y tu corazón por alguna razón revolotea al verla por fin dejándose ver.

No esperas más, y ella lanza sus brazos alrededor de tu torso, sus pequeñas manos agarrando la espalda de tu camiseta con fuerza, desesperación, y empieza a llorar. Y este no es un llorar suave, silencioso y tímido, sino los sollozos de alguien que había fallado una vez y alberga una gran oscuridad en su corazón.

Llora en voz alta, casi a gritos, su voz vibrando en tu pecho. Sus uñas se hunden en tu camisa, sus lágrimas calan tu camiseta y sus quejidos estremecen tu corazón. Tiemblas, y uno de tus brazos la aprietan contra tí, dejándola gritar todo lo que la gente no le había permitido estas semanas.

Tu corona se balancea, cae y se rompe.

Y tú, como buen rey, no la dejas escapar.


End file.
